Grease
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: the musical/movie Grease in TND form! rated T for reasons, you have to read to find out!
1. Summer Nights

**Chapter 1 Summer Nights**

**Hey everyone! Hope you like my new story and my favorite movie combined! I don't own Grease the move, the characters (obviously they're their own person!), and the songs… enjoy!**

Kuki Sanban and Wally Beetles were on the beach kissing, taking  
pictures together, building sand castles, all the fun things on the  
beach

"I'm going back to Japan, Wally" said Kuki as they were lying on the  
beach

"don't talk like that Kuki" he replied coming closer

"I've had the best summer, and now I have to leave" she said sadly,  
Wally started kissing her

"it isn't fair" he said while kissing her

"Wally don't spoil it"

"It's not spoiling it... It's... Making it better"

"Wally, is this the end?" they broke apart and did a breif pause "of  
course not, it's only the beginning..." and they smiled

But it got late and Kuki looked at her rainbow monkey watch, "I got to  
go Wally, hopefully we'll see each other again" and ran off, Wally  
sighed and laid on the sand thinking how great Kuki is

Then school came with Nigel, Hoagie, and Jake "hey, give me that!"  
yelled Nigel as the two took his lunch and playing with it

"your supposed to bury this!" said Jake laughing

"it's my lunch!" Nigel got it back

"your old lady made you lunch?" asked Hoagie

"she always does on the first day of school" he replied

"hey there's Hoagie!" yelled Jake

"hey hoagie" said Nigel

"where were you" said Hoagie

"ya, where were you this summer?" said Jake

"what are you? My mother?" said Patton coolly

"I was just asking, chill" Jake replied

"I was working"

"working?" asked Hoagie

"lugging boxes at Bargain city, moron" Patton whacked him in the head

"nice job" said Nigel

"ya, I've been saving for a car"

"want to hear what I did?" asked Jake

"no" they all replied

"hey there's Wally!" Wally was talking with some girls but then went  
by the guys

"hey wally!" said Hoagie

"Wally!" yelled Jake

"you seeing new broads over there?" asked Patton as he had his arm on  
Hoagie's shoulder

"naw, same old chicks" said Wally smiling

"so what did you do all summer Wally?" asked Nigel

"I was hanging around the beach, you know" they all laughed and said  
"woo"

"it's tough with the chicks hanging around ya" said Jake

"th only thing that hangs around you is the fly's" said Hoagie

They all laughed except for Jake, "so how was the auction at the  
beach?" asked Patton

"oh ho, it was flipping" he said

"ooo, crazy heh?" asked Nigel

"I did meet one chick though, she was sorta cool" he said rubbing the  
back of his head

"you mean she puts out?" said Jake with sly look

"oh common Jake is that all you ever think about?" asked Wally smiling

"fricken ya!" yelled Jake as he laughed and put on his shades

The bell rang and they all went to class "hey guys wait up!" yelled Jake

Then Kuki came in the entrance "do I look okay Abby?"

"sure! You look good!" she said with her books in her hand and pink coat

"I'm really nervous you know"

"you look terrific!" she gave a nice smile trying to comfort her

"so this is Galliger high school?"

"yep you'll love it!" she was all excited

"I loved the last school I was at, I wish I was there now..." kuki  
did a sad face missing Japan and the girls went on their way to the  
school

Then Fanny pulls up in her pink car with Rachel and Clara (numbuh 73)  
and coming out of the car with their blue coats

"well... Here we are again" said Fanny taking off her sunglasses

"ya but this time were seniors" said Rachel

"ya and we rule the school" said Fanny as they all laughed

"okay girls, let's go get them" she put on her pink coat and they all  
laughed and went inside

Kuki went up to the counter in the office, the principal was trying to  
find the schedules "may I help you dear?"

"oh yes, it's my first day of school and I'm not really sure wear I'm  
supposed to be" said kuki looking nervous

"ohhhh! Welcome to Galliger high school, you'll have to fill out a few  
of these forms" then she saw some kids bullying another, "if you'll  
excuse me, I'll be right back" and she ran out to stop them

The guys got their schedule and were hanging around the lockers once  
the bell rang "aw man! The teachers that I got flunked me at least  
once!" said Jake in disappointment

"ya your going to be spending all you time in Thompson's office" said  
Nigel

"she's going to wish she never seen me" said Jake

"oh ya, and what are you going to do?" said Hoagie

"I'm just going to say that I'm not going to take any of her crap,  
because I don't take no crap from nobody!" and they laughed until the  
principal ms. Thompson came up to him

"Jake" she said

"hello ma'am" he said nervously

"aren't you supposed to be in homeroom right now?" the guys tried to  
act cool and hid away

"I was going for a walk" he nodded his head and smiled cheesy

"you were just dodling weren't you?"

"yes ma'am" he did the same thing

"that is no way to start a semester Mr. Goldfeild"

"yes ma'am"

"well are you just going to stand there?"

"yes ma'am" then he thought "no ma'am, yes, no"

"well which is it yes or no?"

"no ma'am" he did his normal thing trying to look innocent

"then get going and move!" and she walked away with her beady eyes

"I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap Jake, you really told  
her odd" said Wally as he went up to him quietly and they all laughed,  
Jake was ready to punch him out

Then they saw Eugine "hey buddy!" they said sarcastically, they started  
shocking him, taking his glasses and tie, and messing his hair. But  
they eventually stopped

Kuki ran to her class as fast as she could and finally entered, the  
speaker went off "good morning boys and girls! Today should be our  
finest year at Galliger high school, Friday I want to see all of you  
students for our football pep rally, the worldwide dance team has  
selected our school to participate in a dance contest and will be  
broadcasted live in our very own gym" everyone cheered and stuff, Fanny  
played cards with everyone and Rachel was blowing bubbles

Lunch finally came and the girls sat at the lunch table laughing and  
stuff, "hey did you look at Wally? Looking pretty good this year"  
Clara said with her shades

"that's ancient history Clara" said Fanny

"well history repeats itself" said Rachel

Then Kuki and Abby came up with their lunches "hey guys!" said Abby

"hey Abbs" they all said

"this here is umm... Ahh... Kuki Sanban and this is Fanny, Clara,  
and Rachel. She just moved here from Japan" Abby said quietly while  
sitting down

"hmmm, how are things in Japan?" asked Fanny

"fine, thank you" Kuki smiled at Fanny

"so how do you like Galliger so far?" asked Clara

"it's different..." said kuki

Then Deloris Cox came in "hey guys! I'm running for student body  
president, you guys going to vote for me?"

"ya sure..." said Fanny rolling her eyes pretending to care

"oh hello! You must think I'm rude, I'm Deloris Cox! Hope to see you  
try out for cheerleading and well be friends forever!" Deloris was one  
of those teachers pets, goody goodies, she was also one of the most  
annoying person in school. While the girls were talking about  
cheerleading Abby and the others were talking quietly to each other

"so what do you guys think of Kuki? Do you think we can let her in the  
pink ladies?" said Abby

"I don't know... She looks to cute to be pink" said Fanny

The guys were on the bleachers eating lunch "hey Wally you want some  
of my bologna?" asked Nigel

"and smell like you? No way" said Wally, everyone laughed except Nigel

"hey guys look!" said Hoagie pointing to the football team and  
especially Danny the quarterback who was running off the field

"ladies and gentleman, dingleberry is on parade!" announced Hoagie

Then Danny stepped in a helmet and got stuck in, he tripped and fell,  
"hey Dingleberry you really put your foot in this one!" yelled Jake

"ya, join hopscotch ya hotdog!" yelled Patton, everyone laughed hard,  
everyone one on the football team tried to get Danny's foot out

"hey did you guys see the new chick at registration? Aww she was  
something" said Patton in la la land

"were her jugs bigger then Ann's?" asked Hoagie

"no ones jugs are bigger then Ann's!" said Patton like he was stupid

"hey guys look" said Nigel

There was Jake looking underneath a girls skirt, "hey girls!" yelled  
Wally

The girls looked down and screamed, they all laughed "your a sick man  
Jake" said Patton while laughing

Then they all got in a circle "I want to hear what Wally did over  
summer vacation" said Nigel

"it was nothing" said Wally

"sure... Nothing" said Patton sarcastically

"you got in her drawers right?" asked Jake, Wally has a sick look on  
his face

"tell us about that girl man!" said Patton

The girls still at the lunch table gathered around Kuki "tell us what  
you did this summer!" said Abby

"I met a guy at the beach" said Kuki shyly

"that's a long way for some guy" said Fanny

"he was special" said kuki staring into space and sighing

"no such thing" said Fanny putting mac and cheese in her mouth

"it was really romantic" kuki smiled and looked down

The guys were huddled around Wally "common Wally, tell us!" said Jake

"you don't want to hear all the horny details" Wally said smiling and  
laughing

The guys went "are you kidding me!" and they got more on him and  
tugged his shirt

He got up "alright, alright! I'll tell you! Summer loven, havin a  
blast!"

Then kuki got up "summer loving, happened so fast"

"met a girl crazy for me"

"met a boy, cute as can be"

They both said "summer days, driften away, to oh, those summer nights"

The guys said "tell me more tell me more"

"did you get very far?" asked Nigel

"tell me more, tell me more" said the girls "like does he own a car?"  
asked Rachel

Wally said "she swam by me, she got a cramp"

Kuki said "he ran by me, got my suit damp"

"saved her life, she nearly drowned" I think you know who said it

"he showed up, splashing around" she smiled

They both said "summer sun, nearly begun. Oh, those summer nights"

"tell me more tell me more" the girls said, "was it love at first  
sight?" asked Abby

"tell me more tell me more" the guys said "did she put up a fight?"  
said Hoagie

"we went bowling, in the arcade" said Wally

"we went strolling, drank lemonade" said kuki smiling some more

"we made out under the dock" said Wally

"we stayed out, till 10 o'clock" kuki got up and got a soda, but she  
sat back down

They both said "summer fling, don't mean a thing. Oh, those summer  
nights!"

The guys said "tell me more tell me more" then hoagie said "but you  
don't gotta brag"

The girls said "tell me more tell me more" then Fanny was laying on the  
bench "he sounds like a drag" then she kicked Darla which made Kuki  
and her fall and land on the garbage

Kuki sat on the table "he got friendly, holding my hand"

"she got friendly down in the sand" wally said

"he was sweet, just turned 18" she smiled some more

"she was good, if you know what I mean" said Wally smiling and high  
fiving the guys

"summer heat, boy and girl meet, oh those summer night" said Wally and  
kuki

The girls said "tell me more tell me more" Clara butted in "how much  
dough did he spend?"

The guys said "tell me more tell me more" Jake said "can she get me a  
friend?" Patton pushed him down to sit, Jake grumbled

Kuki sighed and sad sadly "it turned cold, that's were it end"

"so I told her, we'll still be friends" he said well sadly

"then we made, our true love vow"

"wonder what she's doing now"

"summer dreams, ripped at the seams. Oh, those summer nights!" they  
both said

The girls were walking to class "well he sounds real nice" said Abby

"true love and he didn't even land a hand on you? Sounds like a creep  
to me" said Fanny

"well he wasn't, he was a gentleman" she said sticking up for way

"what was his name?" asked Abby

"wallabee, Wally beetles" said kuki smiling

Abby and Fanny gasped, and Clara and Rachel giggled. Fanny whacked them  
which shut them up "well I think he sounds peachy keen" she did a fake  
smile, kuki looked confused "maybe prince charming will show up one  
day, somewhere unexpected... Common girls" Clara and Rachel followed  
while laughing

"you really think so Rachel?" she said keeping her hopes up

"ya... Sure... I think we better get to class" Abby said rubbing  
the back of her head and dragging kuki away

**Hoped you liked it! Please review and no flames unless you want to get flamed! But your flame also counts as a review, but they're still not nice!**


	2. I'm Just Plain Kuki Sanban

**Chapter 2 I'm Just Plain Kuki Sanban**

**Okay thanks for reviewing everyone! Hope you'll like it!**

It was Friday so that meant the pep rally! Everyone was happy, the band was marching, fire twirlers, (don't ask…) signs, and everything you can imagine at a pep rally! The cheerleaders came out and Kuki was one of them she cheered with the girls and did a cartwheel but messed it up and landed on the ground. She did the horse lips thing, you know when they go pfffft? Anyways, the other girls (the pink ladies) were on the side watching her, Abby watched with anticipation which led to the football players coming out

The cheerleaders and football players sat by each other near the stage, everyone joined by the stage too. The coach gave a very pepped up speech which lead the crowd roaring but during it Kuki got a saw Danny and he saw her, he mouthed "hi"

She saw how cute he was and mouthed back "hey" and gave her warm smile

He mouthed "how are you?" and smiled

She giggled and smiled even more "fine" and looked down, he looked at the coach who was giving the speech

The coach ended it and the cheerleaders ran back out to cheer again, but not far Wally, Hoagie, Nigel, and Jake were behind the cars. Jake was doing some funky dance and Nigel and Hoagie joined in, Wally watched like they were idiots

"guys…." They looked at him "be cool huh?" Wally said with a lollypop in his mouth, then they tried to act cool but it was obvious

Patton drove up then in a run down car "hey watch it pin head!" yelled Hogie

Patton laid his arms across the seat and said "what do you think?" to Wally

Wally said "what a hunk of junk…." He said while laughing, everyone joined in except Patton

"when I fix her up she'll be a champ, I'm racing her at thunder road" Patton said coolly

"thunder road?" asked Jake

"ya wanna make something of it?" Patton threatened, Wally smirked

"I wanna see you make something of this heap" Jake said pointing to it

Patton grabbed his shirt "your cruisin for a bruising" Patton threatened again

Nigel stood up on the car "hey, what are the scorpions doing here? This ain't their turf"

They saw the scorpions, the rival gang, drive by with their pimped up car with hot rod flames **(ya I said pimped up!) **"you think they want a rumble?" said Patton taking out a pocket knife

"if they do we'll be ready" said Hoagie, Jake took out a squirt gun, soon they left looking at them in mockery **(I love these kinds of words!)**

The girls whispered to each other as Kuki approached them, a girl and guy lifted up her skirt until Abby stepped in "hey whatcha doing?"

They stopped and ran off, "thanks Abby" said Kuki smiling

"you were really great!" said Abby smiling back

"aww I messed up, I was a little nervous" Kuki gave a little giggle

"your split was devoom" Abby said in a weird way

Kuki just cocked her head and stared at her in confusion, but still giggled at the funny word, then Kuki heard her name "hey Kuki"

"oh hi Fanny, hey girls!" Kuki said cheerfully

Fanny said sickly "we got a surprise for ya" and dragged her away

"your gonna love it!" said Clara

"let me comb your hair for you" said Rachel getting out her comb

"where are we going?" asked Kuki

The guys were huddled together by the car "you know if we fix up this car it could be make out city" said Wally

"the chick will have to put out before she gets in" said Hoagie **(I don't even know what that means!) **and they guys were laughing "you better believe it man" said Nigel

"hey Wally, I got a surprise for ya" said Fanny smiling

"oh yeah?" Wally smiled curious

"yeah" and then the girls threw Kuki out from where she hid, she looked at him in shock

"Kuki!" he smiled and said happily coming closer to her

"Wally?" she said with lots of excitement

"wha-what are you doing here! I-I thought you moved back to Japan" he was so happy he couldn't stop smiling

"we had a change of plans!" she laughed

"I can't…." he said happily until his frown stopped when he looked at the guys staring at him

"that's cool baby, you know how it is" he said coolly acting different

"Wally?" she said curiously turning into a frown

"that's my name, don't wear it out" he snickered

"what's the matter with you?" she was so confused

"what's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?" he laughed and so did the other guys

Kuki started tearing up "what happened to the Wallabee Beetles I met at the beach?"

"I do not know, maybe there's two of us, right?" he said laughing again the guys snickered "why don't you take out a missing person's ad or try the yellow pages?" he laughed hard and so did the guys

"you're a fake, and phony! I wish I never laid eyes on you!" she cried while throwing her pom-poms at his feet, she ran off, they guys just went "woaaahh" sarcastically and laughed

"maybe she carries silver bullets" said Hoagie

"yeah!" said Nigel "she laid her eyes on you, huh Wally?" Wally was frowning feeling guilty for what he did

"I bet that's not all she laid on him huh?" said Jake, they guys laughed until Patton noticed him walking away

"I got a car remember?" said Patton like he was stupid

"common Wally!" said Nigel and he went back to the car with the rest of them and they played with the pom-poms

Kuki was crying into the car as Abby comforted her "men are rats Kuki"

"he was so nice to me this summer" she said through her tears

"Kuki men are rats, listen to me. They're more then rats, they're fleas on rats, they're amoebas on fleas on rats, they are too low for even dogs to bite. The only man girls can depend on is her daddy. You need a night out with the girls, we're having a sleepover at my house tonight…. Want t come? It'll be fun! Common!" Abby pulled her away from the car and dragged her to her house

At Abby's house they girls were in her room while Rachel was singing some song, Fanny was laughing at it, and Clara was looking with her breasts. Fanny and Clara looked at each other and then Clara threw a pillow at her and they all laughed

"here" said Fanny with cigarettes

"give me a butt!" yelled Clara

"Kuki don't you want one?" asked Abby

"no thanks, I don't smoke" said Kuki

"try it, it wont kill you" said Fanny **(just to be clear I don't think they new about cigarettes very well back then so that's why she said that)**

Kuki tried it and coughed and was disgusted "awww I forgot to tell you that you shouldn't inhale it unless your used to it" said Fanny sarcastically

"anybody want a twinkie? They're real good!" said Rachel

"ummm no thanks" said Clara

Then Abby came up to her "hey Kuki you want me to pierce your ears for you?" Kuki gave her a scared look

Then the girls said together "dum-da-dum-dum!" all dramatically and laughed "aww shut up!" said Abby

"isn't that awfully dangerous?" asked Kuki

"ahh no! I'm going to be a beautician you know?" said Abby confident

"what's the matter? You afraid?" asked Fanny

"no!" said Kuki, she didn't want to be a wimp

"here, use my virgin pills" said Clara giving Abby the pills

"at least it's good for something….." said Rachel

"Abby I really don't think it's a good idea" Kuki said really scared

"aww it's okay" said Abby trying to reassure her while trying to grab her ear

"my father wont- ow!" she yelled, it got quiet

"Kuki let's go to the bathroom, my mother would kill me if I got blood all over her carpet" she said dragging her to the bathroom

"what?" Kuki was ready to pee her pants

"it only bleeds for a second" Abby said like it was no big deal, then they went to the bathroom "Kuki, Kuki beauty is pain" then they heard a giant "ahh!"

"would you please get me some ice?" Abby said sticking her head out the door

Clara said while powdering her face "just stick her ear under cold water"

"oh!" Abby said then closed the door

Then Clara went to the bed and picked up her robe "personally I'm getting rather cold" and she put it on showing it off, it had a dragon on the back

"hey, what's that?" said Fanny

"from Bobby from Korea" said Clara flaunting it off

"you're going with a Korean?" asked Rachel

"no, he's a marine" she said and they all screamed in joy "want to see a picture?"

Then she flipped out her wallet that's filled with pictures, Fanny snatched them "god, your turning into a one-woman u.s.o!"

"hey guys Kuki's sick…. She saw the blood and bleh!" said Abby as she came back disappointed

"you ain't getting your hands on my ears" said Rachel holding them, Abby went down to sit with her "you'll be sorry because I have been accepted into beauty school" she smiled

"you're dropping out of Galliger?" asked Rachel in shock

"I don't look at it as dropping out but….. as a very smart career move"

Fanny showed one of the pictures to Clara "hey, why is it torn in half?"

Clara snatched it "his old girlfriend was in the picture….."

"uhh Kuki here's your toothbrush…." She knocked, Kuki opened the door "thanks Abby, sorry to be so much trouble…." She sounded sorry

"oh it's okay" said Abby turning away

"Ms. Goody goody makes me barf" said Fanny putting on a long black wig, "look at me I'm Kuki Sanban, lousy with virginity! Wont got to be till I'm legally wed, I can't I'm Kuki Sanban!" she said while tip-toeing to the bed, she kneeled on it

"hey, I'm Doris Day. I was not brought up that way, wont come across even Rock Hudsnon lost his heart to Doris Day" she did a baseball swing and jumped down

"I don't drink" she played with the wig, the girls said together "no!"

"or swear" she rolled her eyes "no!"

"I don't rat my hair" the girls said together again "ooh!"

"I'll get ill from one cigarette" the girls pretended to cough

A panda landed on her thigh "keep your filthy paws of my silky drawers, would you pull that crap with Annette? (Ann)" she poked his nose then pushed it away

she got back on the bed "as for you Troy Donahue, I know what you wanna do! You've got your crust, I'm no object of lust" the girls gathered around with wigs too "I'm just plain Sandra Dee!" they said together

"Elvis, Elvis, let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me! Just keep your cool, now your starting to drool….. I'm Kuki Sanban" she did the Elvis pelvis move and acted like she was in terror but she was laughing

The girls were laughing but stopped suddenly when Kuki came out, Fanny didn't notice and looked at them strange until Kuki said "are you making fun of me Fanny?"

She ripped off her wig and so did the girls "some people are so touchy…."

**OMG I totally forgot to put Abby in 3****rd**** person! I will do that next chapter, and sorry if the song sucks, it was Sandra Dee you know but I changed it to Kuki Sanban**


	3. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Chapter 3 Hopelessly Devoted**

**Hey hope you like this and thanks for reviewing everyone! Just to let you know Clara isn't numbuh 73 she's numbuh 78, I got that mixed up. And imagine the year of leather jackets and poodle skirts, I think it was the 1950's oh well, but you have a visual of what they look like, Enjoy! Here's what everyone looks like**

**Kuki: Green long poodle skirt and white short sleeve button down top, long black hair (as usual) and those 70's shoes (they all have them)**

**Abby: Dark blue poodle skirt and same kind of style top as Kuki, her hair is a braid and she has a giant blue bow and her red hat**

**Rachel: a aqua poodle skirt and same shirt as the girls (all girls have same top and poodle skirt okay!) her hair is the usual**

**Fanny: a black mini dress and a oragne mini bow in her hair**

**Jake and the other guys: a thunder bird logo on the back of their leather jackets, jean pants, greased up hair**

The guys were riding there way to Abby's house and pulled up in her driveway, Nigel, Hoagie, and Jake were singing while they were drunk until Patton yelled "will you shut up you vultures!"

Wally said glumly "lets get out of here…."

"what do you mean?" Hoagie whined

"what do you mean, what do I mean?" he slapped his arm

The girls heard the guys and ran to the window laughing, "they cant come in here or else Abby's parents will flip!" said Abby a little nervous

"hey Nigel, why don't you call her?" asked Jake

"Kuki, where for art thou" Nigel stood up on the car seat and yelled

They all yelled "shut up! Sit down!"

The girls giggled some more, Fanny was getting her shoes on "you goody goodies are too much for me. I'll get my kicks while I'm young to get them" she said leaving out the window

"what's she going to do? Shimmy down the drainpipe!" Abby said like Fanny was a idiot

"hey look, there's Fanny" said Hoagie as he pointed to the window

"hey Fanny, where's your net?" said Jake as he chuckled, she finally managed to get down. The guys went out of the car to meet her, "swell bunch helping a lady" she said coolly

"lady? I don't see no lady" said Hoagie and they all laughed except Patton and Wally

"shut up" Patton nudged them

"what's up Patton?" she asked with a smirk

"one guess" he said

"you got a lot to offer to a girl"

"ya, you know it"

"what you say Wally?" she looked at him

"your looking good Fanny" he said something off the top of his head

"eat your heart out" she turned her head away trying to look good

"but sloppy seconds ain't my style" she said with a comeback, she gave him a death glare

Wally jumped out of the car and walked away, Fanny called "where you going? Going to flog your log?"

He turned around "better then hanging around you dorks" and walked away with Hoagie, Nigel, and Jake saying "hey Wallyyyyy!"

Patton acted like he was cool "your chariot, my lady" he had a smile, she smiled and went in

The rest of the girls were hanging out, Clara was writing in her journal, Kuki sat next to her and thought, she said "I don't know what I saw in Wallabee Beetles"

"don't sweat it honey, have one of mine" Clara gave her wallet, it had pictures of Wally

"there are so many!" she smiled at how many there were "how do you keep up with them?" she looked at what she was writing

"I'm a terrific pen pal, I'm hopelessly devoted to each and every one" she smiled

The guys were about to leave with Fanny until they stopped suddenly making the other 3 fall off and into the seat "hey whatcha doin?" said Nigel , Fanny sat up to look at them "what do you think this is, a gang bang or something?"

"you wish" said Jake and they laughed

"hey! Hit the pavement!" Patton yelled as he turned around

The guys were in shock "you gotton be kidding me" said Nigel

"I said now!" Patton yelled pointing to the ground, they quickly jumped out

"when I guy picks his chick over his buddies, something gotta be wrong!" yelled Jake "you said it" replied Nigel

"common guys, let's go for a slice of pizza" said Hoagie they all said "ya" and walked away

Kuki had something in mind, "can I have some of that?" she asked pointing to the paper

Clara hesitated "surre!" she said tearing a piece of paper out, Kuki said softly "thanks" but Clara called her back "wait!" and she sprayed it with perfume to make it smell good. Abby was doing Rachel's hair and Kuki walked outside of the house

"guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry. I not the first to know, there's just no getting over you" she sat down on the stairs "you know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you. But baby, can't you see? There's nothing else for me to do, I'm hopelessly devoted to you" she walked by the garden and then she leaned against a tree "but now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head hopelessly devoted to you (repeat 3x)" she got up and waked to the rose garden "my head is saying fool forget him, my heart is saying don't let go. Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do, I'm hopelessly devoted to you. But there's no where to hide since you pushed my love away, I'm out of my head. I'm hopelessly devoted to you (repeat 3x)" she saw his face in a puddle, so she put the paper on the puddle and moved it around so the ripples can clear the image, she started doing that non-stop

Fanny and Patton were at make out point of course making out, Fanny then stopped and said "you got something?"

Patton looked at her and said "are you kidding" and reached in his back pocket and opened it up "my 25 cent insurance policy" he laughed and she kissed him

He frowned once he opened it up and she whispered "what?"

He looked at it "it broke!" **(I think we know what it is, if you don't know then just ask me)**

"how can it brake?" she asked, she thought it was impossible

He laid back depressed "I bought in back in the 7th grade….."

It was awkward "ohhhh" then she looked at him "what the hell" and started making out with him again

The lead scorpion and his girlfriend back up their car to theirs which disrupted their ummmm session…. Patton looked out the window "what the hell do you think your doing?"

"you parked in a no parking zone creep!" he said pointing to the sign

"the whole place is a no parking zone crater face!" Patton stood up past the sun roof

"oh ya?"

"ya!"

Then the head scorpion backed up into the car again, "your going to pay for that!" Patton yelled as he looked at what he did

"ya well I'll pay 75 cents for the whole car, including your chick!" him and his girlfriend laughed and drove off, Fanny was insulted

As they drove away Patton tried to throw can at them but he missed by a lot because the scorpions car was put into turbo and they went off

**Since this was a short chapter I will update soon, don't worry! But please review!**


	4. Greased Lightning

**Chapter 4 Greased Lightning**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! And guess what? For those that want to watch Grease or have never seen it, it will be on June 21 at 4:30 on AMC! Here are some reviews!**

**Imasmurf93: I know me too! But Wally is so much hotter!**

**Numbuh13alltheway: ya I realized that but it was too late so I had to fix it 3 times!**

**Laurie43: ugh, the scorpion guy is so ugly in the movie! I was going to have Abby be Rizzo but Fanny just fit the part**

**Tom-Sawyer's-Dalmatian: haha, I'm sorry! Hope the people that you work with didn't get annoyed!**

**Evemiliana: haha, don't worry it will get better with Wally**

**Dinosaur R dead: awesomesauce? I got to use that! But anyways, Grease will be on again!**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! (I already said that!) but anyways, hope you enjoy!**

The guys were at the school car shop and the guys were working there, "we just got to bang out that dent" said Nigel looking at the huge dent in the front of the car

"the problem isn't in the dent, it's in this rubber band engine" said Hoagie taking a good look at the run down car

"the problems in your mouth!" snapped back Patton

"where are you going to get a new carburetor huh?" asked Hoagie feeling superior

"you ever hear of borrowing?" he went inside the car and laid back against the chair

"you got any scotch tape?" asked Jake and they all laughed at the car

Wally had enough "hey, what are you drive?" he asked Jake

"I drive…." He was silent then

"yeah? What about you?" he asked Nigel

"who me?" he pointed to himself, "yeah" said Wally defending his good friend

"what about Hoagie" he pointed to him while Hoagie was looking at the car

"well-I-uhh-ummm" he couldn't think of what to say

"that's what I thought, now come on guys this car could be a major piece of machinery" said Wally as he put his hand on the car "now look at this" he lifted up the hood of the car to see junk and Patton had nervous smile "this car could be systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic, whoo that's why it should be called grease lightning!" he ripped off his leather jacket

"get some overhead lifters and four-barrel quads oh ya!" Patton his the rim of the car "keep talking, woah keep talking"

"a fuel injection cut off and chrome-plated rods oh yeah" he jumped on the table

Patton was excited "we'll get her ready, I think we'll get her ready"

"with a four-speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door, you know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit in greased lightning" he jumped off the table and went to the back of the car while everyone else was saying **(it's a musical they're really singing it, but who sings in a story?) **"go, go, go, go-go-go-go-go"

Patton slid off the hood of the car and Wally kneeled on the hood "go greased lightning your burning up a quarter mile" they all said "greased lightning, go greased lightning"

"go greased lightning, burning threw the heat lap trial" he jumped and sat on the hood "greased lightning, go greased lightning!"

"you are supreme" "uh-huh" "the chicks will scream, for greased lightning" then they all said "go, go, go, go-go-go-go"

Wally was doing the Egyptian "purple French tail lights and 30-inch fins oh ya. A palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins oh yeah! With new piston, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks. You know that I ain't braggin, she's a real pussy wagon, greased lightning" he said while running and feeling the side of the car

"go, go, go, go-go-go-go" the guys said "go greased lightning you're burning up a quarter mile" the rest said "greased lightning, go greased lightning!"

"go greased lightning coursing threw the heat lap trial" they all said "greased lightning, go greased lightning"

"you are supreme" "uh-huh" "the chicks will scream" "uh-huh" then Wally said "for greased lightning

The guys were cleaning it up and stuff while Patton and Wally were putting in the engine, Patton played with lucky dice and finally put it in and they got some grease and put it in their hair

They were finally done and drove out to a diner where they saw the scorpions driving down the road like maniacs! They made people get out of the way, hit cars, and ran over the people books, it was horrible!

Patton said while taking a cigarette out of his mouth "those scorpions, they're asking for it" he looked at Wally who was looking glum "what's up Wally, you still thinking about that chick?"

He looked at him with a fake smile and spun him around "what are you, nuts?" and they went towards the car "well I was just thinking-" but was interrupted by a playful push towards the car

They went inside some diner and saw Nigel, hoagie, and Jake "hey guys, over here!" called Nigel

They went towards the table and sat down "meetings in session" said Nigel

"you know what I heard, the fuzz staked out thunder road and hauled everyone to the clink" said Jake, Wally saw kuki with Danny and pretended not to care

"well no one is going to catch greased lightning" said Patton, kuki saw Wally and turned away, fanny came by them with a ice cream cone

"somebody snaking ya Wally?" asked fanny who motioned her head towards kuki and Danny, Patton played with his hair to look cool in front of fanny

Wally turned to Patton "I don't know about these chicks"

"ya, they're good for only one thing" Patton smiled

Jake came into the conversation "what are you supposed to do for the rest of the 23 hours and 45 minutes of the day?" they all laughed except Wally, he pretended it was funny

Nigel stopped laughing "is that all it takes is 15 minutes?" Jake threw a napkin wad at him

Kuki asked Danny "want to listen to new music?"

"ya, sure" he said while eating his shake

"I need some money" she said while getting up, he reached in his back pocket and grabbed the quarter "thanks" and walked off

While walking by she got a wolf whistle by one of the guys and raised her hands which motioned Patton to put down his legs from the chair so she can get threw, once she was at the jukebox she had Danny's football jacket draped over her shoulders

Wally wanted to talk to her so he went around the other way but was stopped by Deloris, kuki saw "hey Wally!" he tried to get away but Deloris just had him in a hug "listen, what are you doing later?" she smiled, while she was saying this he said "I can't talk right now" and  
eventually got away with her saying "call me!"

He sat at the counter, she pretended she didn't see him and then he came over to her with a smile "hey kuki!"

She looked at him for a brief moment but didn't smile back "oh hi..." and looked back at the jukebox

"how are you?" he desperately wanted to talk to her "fine thanks..."

"that's good... Hey kuki, I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time now" she snapped back "what about?"

He stuttered "well tha-that night a-at the bonfire, the way I acted that was terrible. It wasn't me, I mean it was me of course but it wasn't me. You see kuki I got this image alright-"

She interrupted and stared at Danny "that's why I'm glad Danny is such a simple person" and did a little wave at him

He looked confused and he did a wave back, Wally started chuckling "simple is right, to bad his brains are in his biceps"

She frowned and looked at him "jealous are you?"

He looked at her then Danny then back at her, he couldn't believe his ears "jealous? Common kuki don't make me laugh" and did this fake weird man laugh "ha ha ha"

"well what have you ever done?" she said angrily

He frowned at her and thought until her spoke "oh common kuki, I can run circles around those jerks" he pointed at Danny

She giggled "I'll believe that when I see it" and she walked away leaving Wally speechles


	5. Beauty school dropout

**Chapter 5 Beauty School Dropout**

******sorry that the writing is weird again, this is really weird! anyways, enjoy becuase this is everybody's favortie part in this chapter! and i dont own the KND, Grease, or any of the songs! And I won't update till late cause I'm in florida! **

**Laurie43: ya the parts in this chapter! i love that part in the movie!**

**imasmurf93: you said the same exact thing as Laurie43!**

**numbuh13alltheway: it's my third favorite next to your the one i want and summer nights**

**evemiliana: haha time warp! i would wear a green poodle skirt and the same shirt as everyone else except a orange skarf! i think you know why i picked those colors!**

Wally went into the gym and saw gyms on the gymnastics rings, doing  
flips, and on the bars (what are they called?) he stared at the coach  
with his sunglasses, cigarette in his mouth, and leather jacket

The coach smiled at him while Wally puffed smoke in his face, "let's  
start with the first rule" he took the cigarette out of his mouth  
"smoke only two packs a day. What athletics are you in? You like  
rings?" he pointed at them

"ya I just installed them a couple weeks ago" said Wally while  
laughing, so did the coach

"well uhhh, first thing you need to do is change"

"well you know that what I'm here for... To change"

"no, I mean you clothes" and smirked

"oh..." and he heade for the locker room

They were outside in the Galliger basketball court in his dorkie gym  
uniform that read 'Galliger high school' and Wally was combing his  
hair and shoved it in his shorts, the coach tweeter his whistle and  
said "fellas I want to introduce a new man, Wally. Let's give him a  
tryout"

A kid threw a ball at him, Wally pointed his finger at him "you better  
watch it"

The coach clapped to get his attention "alright, common-commmon-  
common, look alive here we go!"

They all started and Wally had no idea what to do so he thought that  
he had to go up to the guys and look like he was going to pucnh them,  
they all backed off confused. The coach tweeter again and Wally came  
up to him, "you have to dribble" said the coach as he showed him

"just dribble the ball and put it in the basket, think you can do  
that?" asked the coach giving him the ball

"can I do that?" he took the ball and dribbled in a weird way

The guy stole the ball from him and he shot and made it, Wally just  
stood tere not knowing what to do. So the other team got it and a kid  
yelled "go get him Danny!" confused he ran up to the guy and started  
jumping up and down and waving his arms to block him, but since he  
couldn't get it ge punched him in the stomach

He got the ball but heard the whistle "what'd I do?"

They went inside for wrestling and the coach patter his shoulder "meet  
you wrestling partner, Wally, Tom" Wally looked up, he was so much  
tougher and taller it looked like

"are you crazy!" and stepped away but the coach caught him "son,  
common-common-common" ans pushed him towards Tom

"okay let's talk, let's do first postion. Danny you get down in the  
middle" said the coach watching

Tom had his arm over wally and Wally was so unconfortable and  
confused, "ready... *tweet!*" the coach tweeter and Tom got him down  
in no time

"Wally you got to try, you got to try!" said the coach

They went back in the middle instead Tom got down and Wally just  
walked around him casually and quickly got his arm over him. The coach  
tweeted and Tom got him "give?" said Tom

"ya I give..." Wally said, Tom got up but then Wally socked him in  
the stomach which made him fall over. Wally quickly got up and ran  
somewhere, the coach mumbled "he should hit"

They were now on the baseball feild and he grabbed a bat, the coach  
put his hand on his back "I think you'll like baseball. It's not much  
of a contact sport" he said and wally got into a stance

The pitcher was ready to pitch and the catcher said "he can't even  
bat, he can't hold a bat at all!" Wally looked at him and the pitch  
hit his glove "see I told ya he doesn't even swing! What kind of ball  
player are you?" he said as e three it back

Wally got ready and swung, he missed. So the pitch went again and he  
hit it but it went foul, so the ump yelled "foul ball" so Wally got  
mad and took his mask and pulled it back and let it go. He got mad so  
they were ready to fight but the coach went in the middle "easy, easy,  
put the bat down" he took his bat and slammed it down

He took a deep breath and said "there are lots of sports that don't  
have any contact at all"

Wally snapped back "oh ya? Like what?" he said looking at the ump and  
giving him a dirty look

"like umm... Track!" said the coach while smiling

"what do you mean, like running?" he asked

"not just running, something that needs endurance, something that  
needs stamina. Like... long distance running, cross country" he  
stared at him

Wally nodded "that could be cool..."

"good!" he patted his back and Wally walked to the track

Wally was running and looked at kuki as she played with danny's hair,  
she looked at him so he ran faster so he could impress her. He jumped  
the hurdles and once he landed her looked at her but he looked for a  
little to long and tripped over one of the hurdles

"Wally!" kuki said and ran off the bleachers and ran to him "wally,  
are you alright?" she grabbed his arm

He dusted himself off and ignored her and just kept walking "Wally,  
talk to me... The least you can do is talk to me from the way you  
treated me"

He was shocked "the way I treated you! Kuki, i told you I was sorry  
about that"

She laughed "ah, gotcha talking!"

He giggled and nodded his head "Wally are you still okay?"

"listen, I'm fine" he said with a smile "so you still going out with  
that jockstrap?"

"well..." she said while rocking back and forth "that all  
depends..." she sighed

"on what?"

"on you..."

"on me?" he pointed to himself and she nodded "ya"

He looked at Danny and said "he can stag it" and did a girly wave at  
him which made Danny give him a dirty look

She took down his arm and they laughed, he hugged her "common" he said  
while laughing and took her away

They went to the diner and everyone was there dancing with each other  
"kuki, let's go someplace else" he took her hand to lead her away but  
he stopped him

"why?"

He looked back at the diner and said "because we don't belong here  
that's why" he tried to get away again but kuki stopped him again  
"Wally..." she gave him puppy dog eyes he couldt resist

"okay..." and quickly took her hand and led her inside and he dragged  
her as fast as he could past everyone to a table while hiding his face

"you nearly took my arm out of my socket!" she said, he was putting up  
menus and he was hiding his face "well this is the best table they  
got, I didn't wan to miss it"

She went down to his level and giggled "what are you doing?"

He took his hand "just a little privacy for us, alright?"

Then the waitress came "what can I get for you kids?"

"oh I'll have the umm... Cherry soda please" said kuki

"I'm not very hungrey... Give me a double cheeseburger with  
everything on it and a cherry soda with chocolate ice cream"

Kuki heard what he had and said "ohhh that sounds good, I'll have the  
same" and the waitress went off

"the same? You can eat a lot can't ya?" said Wally smiling "your  
funny" she said while smiling

Then Patton took the menus away and burped "how you doin Wally? Huh,  
nice?"

"oh hey Fanny! How you doing?" asked Kuki

Fanny had pattons leather jacket over her shoulders and had a  
cigarette in her mouth "peachy keen, jellybean" she also has.  
Strawberry shake in her hand

Patton pulled a table together "hey you got some quarters we could  
split a pie together" he asked Fanny "my pastry days are over" she  
smiled

"you plan on staying home a lot" fanny gave him a dirty look

"greetings pals and gals!" said Jake coming up with everybody else  
"anyone want to split a dog-sled delight?"

"I don't know where all my money goes, 15 cents her, a dime here..."  
Clara said

"that's alright, Abby can take us out soon" said hoagie pulling up a  
chair for Abby "a working girl with a income"

"well they don't pay that much to start with" said Abby nervously

"well that's still more them we make so antie up" said hoagie "i don't  
get my allowence till Friday"

"you get a allowence?" asked Patton

"when I'm a good boy I do" said hoagie sarcastically

Then the waitress came "here you are grab it and growl" Nigel and  
Rachel joined the table then

Fanny looked at herself in her pocket mirror "I got so many hickies  
people will think I'm a lepper"

Patton said "cheerup, a hicky from Patton is like a hallmark card. You  
care enough to send the best"

Fanny gave him a dory look and Patton shoved a huge bite of hamburgrr  
in his mouth "you pig!"

He acted like he wad in heaven "I love it when you talk dirty to me"  
he said with his mouth full

Kuki spoke up to Wally "my parents invited you for tea on Sunday, do  
you want to come?"

Everybody just stared at him "I don't like tea"

She laughed "you don't have to drink tea!"

He stared at everybody "well I don't like parents" and everyone  
snickered

Nigel had a hamburger in his hand "want some?"

"ummm no thanks" said Rachel

"you're a cheap date..." his eyes widened and said "I didn't mean  
the way it came out!" he really didn't its just he saved more money  
with her and he liked that

"don't worry I understand" she smiled

"I alway thought you were a understandig person" he said

"I am" and they both nodded

"you got a date for the dance off?"

"no" she smiled

"wanna go?"

"ya!" she smiled and so did he in excitment

"oh no! I'm going to be a senior forever if i don't study for that  
dumb algrebra test tommorrow!" said Clara rushing to get her things

"you got a armed escort home" he said smiling

"it's not the arms I'm worried about..." she looked at them then at  
him "it's the hands" then left

"she loves me" he said and followed her out

"you coming Abby?" asked hoagie motioning to the door

"uhhh Abby doesn't think so, I want to stay a little longer" and she  
turned around "alright" she had a wrap around her hair, so you  
couldn't see it

"well I have been dieting all day long, want some of my moms apple  
pie?" she put down the food and wipped her hands

"ya sure!" he said while smiling and she left

"hey Nigel... 15 minutes..." and Jake laughed hard and so did  
hoagie, they stayed apparently. Nigel whacked his arm and left with a  
angery face, hoagie and Jake followed Nigel out

"Wally I'm worried about this dance off, maybe they dance differently  
here..."

"don't worry about it, maybe they'll invent the kangaroo bop" said  
fanny laughing, Patton did a fake "heh heh" which fanny gave him a glare

"come on, let's get out of here kuki" said Wally and got up

"see you later wally" said Patton

"by Abby" said kuki leaving with Wally, "see you kuki"

Fanny took her cigarette and stabbed the hamburger with it to put it  
out, Patton slammed his bottle "oh great I'm stuck wit the check  
again, give me money" he held out his hand

She quickly turned his head at him with another glare "okay, what is  
with you tonight? You got the personality as a wet mop"

"don't start with me" she yelled

"oh-okay-sure-ya I'll finish with ya huh?" he put his arm around Abby

Fanny screamed "finish this!" and took th strawberry shake and  
splashed it in his face

Some got on Abby "to you from me pinky lee!" and she threw his leather  
jacket from her shoulders to at him

Abby was cleaning herself up and fanny stormed out "sorry abbs!" she  
yelled and stormed out

Patton ran at her "fanny! I want to talk to you now!"

The waitress ran up to Abby "no use crying over spilted milkshake" and  
helped her clean up

"oh, Abby will be okay" Abby tried fixing her wrap

"you know it's near closing time" said the waitress while pickin up th  
cups

"you mind if Abby stays a little longer violet?" Abby took off her wrap

"no! Suit yourself. Wooow" violet was speechless

"What?" it was very awkard because abby's hair was pink

"I hate to tell you this but, your hair looks like a Easter egg!"

Abby realized what she was talking about and touched it, she did a  
nervous laugh "ohhh ya, well I had a little trouble in tinting class.  
In fact, I had a little trouble in all of my classes, beauty school  
isn't what I thought it was going to be"

Violet sighed "nothing ever is" and got the lights with her shoulder

"violet, I dropped out... What do you think of waitressing?" she was  
excited

"heh, your too young to know"

"hmm, maybe I could be a telephone operator! Nahh, Abby doesn't think  
she could wear those little things over her ears" she pressed against  
her ears

"god... If only I could have a guardian angel to tell me what to do.  
Like, Debbie Reynolds had in Tammy" she sat in a booth

"if you find him, give him my phone number" she turned off the lights  
and left with Abby dreaming

Then she saw a man dressed in white clothes "BEAUTY SCHOOL Dropout, NO GRADUATION DAY for YOU. BEAUTY SCHOOL DROPOUT, MISSED YOUR MIDTERMS aND FLUNKED SHAMPOO"

He came down to meet her "WELL, AT LEAST, YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN TIME TO WASH AND CLEAN yOUR CLOTHES UP AFTER SPENDIN' aLL THAT DOUGH TO HAVE tHE DOCTOR fIX YOUR NOSE UP"

She blew a bubble and he popped it, he was so gorgeous "BABY, GET MOVIN' WHY KEEP yoUR FEEBLE HOPES ALIVE? WHAT ARE YOU PROVIN'? YOU'VE GOT THE DREAM BUT NOT THE DRIVE"

She was lost in his eyes…. "iF YOU GO fOR YOUR DIPLOMA YOU COULD JOIN

A STENO POOL. TURN IN yOUR TEASIN' COMB AND GO BACK tO HIGH SCHOOL. BEAUTY SCHOOL DROPOUT, HANGIN' AROUND tHE CORNER STORE. BEAUTY SCHOOL DROPOUT, IT'S ABOUT TIME yOU KNEW THE SCORE WELL, THEY COULDN'T

TEACH YOU ANYTHING YOU THINK yOU'RE SUCH A LOOKER bUT NO CUSTOMER

WOULD GO TO YOU UNLESS SHE WAS A HOOKER"

She had a 'hey! I resent that!' face "BABY, DON'T SWEAT IT, YOU'RE NOT CUT OUT TO HOLD A JOB. BETTER FORGET IT FORGET IT WHO WANTS tHEIR HAIR DONE BY A SLOB? NOW YOUR BANGS ARE CURLED, YOUR LASHES TWIRLED. BUT TILL tHE WORLD IS CRUEL. WIPE OFF tHAT ANGEL FACE AND GO BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL. BABY, DON'T BLOW IT, DON'T PUT MY GOOD ADVICE tO SHAME. BABY, yOU KNOW IT EVEN DEAR ABBY'D sAY THE SAME. NOW, I'VE CALLED THE SHOT, GET OFF THE POT. I REALLY GOTTA FLY GOTTA BE GOIN' TO THAT MALT SHOP IN THE SKY BEAUTY SCHOOL DROPOUT" then he faded away

**Sorry the song was weird, you know like the letters. They are not supposed to be in all caps and some of it is lower case with upper case. Oh well! Hope you liked!**


	6. the Dance

**Chapter 6 the Dance**

**Hey, sorry I didn't update in awhile because of 2 reasons, one of them is my birthday! And the second is that I was on vacation in Florida! Anyways, here's the next chapter that I promised! Enjoy! Oh and before I forget my computer went hay wired (again!) so it deleted the reviews that I was going to reply to, NOOOOO!**

The guys were doing last minute fixes to the car for the race, "lower  
your head Patton!" said Jake as he and Nigel tried to get the grill of  
the car over his head

"what are you doing?" Patton with a cigarette in his mouth

"give him a break, we'll work the brakes later" said Nigel

"move over slick" said hoagie, "hey fruit cake you got it on  
backwards" Nigel was angrily and fiercely turned it around

"where'd you swipe this from anyways?" asked Nigel

"your mothers" hoagie and Jake said together

The camera crew for the dance were here and they were setting  
everything up, Patton was walking by and saw fanny. "oh fanny!" said  
Clara, she saw Patton and stared at him, she motioned Clara to go

Patton just stared at her, Wally came up to him "you still going to  
the dance?"

"ya, I'm going to have thee hottest date there" he just kept staring  
at her

Fanny threw her sweatshirt in the car "biggest thing that ever happened  
at Galliger High and we don't have dates" said Clara

"what about Rudy?" asked fanny

"get serious. Besides, I already called him anyways..." Clara looked  
down

Then the girls saw the scorpions drive by, "relax, I think our luck is  
changing" fanny did some pose that made them stop and have them get in

"you know what your doing!" Clara that she was nuts

"of course I know what I'm doing, come on!" she grabbed her arm and  
jumped in the car

It was finally the dance and everyone was so excited, lights,  
streamers, balloons, everything was there! Fanny walked in with a lead  
scorpion having his arm around her

"hey Clara, you looking good" said Jake

The scorpion also had his arm around Clara too, "will you excuse me  
one second?" he smiled and walked away so that must mean yes

She went up to him and he had his hand feel her arm "your feeling good  
too" and he snickered

"Jake look! There he is! That's Vince Tollito!" she was so excited

"ya I've seen better heads on beer" he laughed

She gave him a get serious face and whacked his chest "will you grow  
up? He's the living end..." she was in la la land

"if you like older guys..." Jake said in jealousy

Wally and kuki came in with his arm around her waist, "this is so  
exciting!" she looked around the place

"ya, just make friends with the cameraman" he looked for him

"you know the cameraman?" asked kuki

"ya, his name is Ted..." they both laughed

Abby came in with hoagie, she re-dyed her hair to it's natural color  
"hoagie, how do I look?" she asked

"beautiful..." he said with a smile

Nigel and Rachel came in "the gym never looked so good!" said Nigel

"oh, did you bring the provisions?" Nigel held them up from his sleeve

"boys and girls! We will be on air shortly!" called the coach,  
everybody cheered and the music played and they all danced. There were  
strange dances, people swinging other people, they were just weird,  
kuki and Wally were the best though. He picked her up, spun her  
around, and lifted her up

Kuki and Wally sat were the lonely earless girls were and kuki was  
nervous "I hope I don't get camera freight" she smiled

"ahhh don't worry about it, well be cool right?" he put his hand on  
her thigh to comfort her, "ya" she smiled even more "good, let's  
go..." and took her to the dance stage

Fanny and the scorpion were watching Patton kissing the scorpions ex.  
The scorpion was ready to beat up Patton but fanny grabbed him and  
danced with him to calm him down

Nigel and Rachel were dancing "why don't you let me lead foe a  
change?" asked Nigel

"I can't help it, I'm used to leading!" she said, "okay!"

"hoagie, can't you turn Abby around or something?" asked Abby

"don't talk, I'm trying to count" Abby was ready to whack him

Kuki and wally were dancing and wally was singing along to the song  
"have you ever thought of singing professionally?" asked kuki

Then he started to sing bad on purpose, she gave him a weird face but  
giggled "hey Wally I want you to meet Cha Cha" said Patton, Wally  
quickly turned around once he saw her

"how you doin Wally baby?" she asked, he was pacing back and forth

"who is she?" asked hoagie

"they call me Cha Cha, because I'm the best dancer at St. Bernadette's"  
said of course Cha Cha gloating

"with the worst reputation" said Abby, everyone snickered, and cha cha  
gave her a dirty look

"let's go kuki" and he took her as fast as he could

"who's that girl?" she asked

"she's just ahh a-a girl I know" he said nervously

Clara was dancing by the camera where Vince Tollito" he said while  
taking off his sunglasses "do you folks no I come in your room every  
night?" he laughed, she did a fake one "I'm judging the dance contest"

She spoke up "I don't think I'm entered" she pretended not to know

"a knock out like you? What's your name?" he asked

"Clara" be looked away "Clara what?"

"maraschino, like in cherry" she grabbed the camera, and they just  
stared at each other

Jake put a little vodka in the punch, the teacher saw him by the bowl  
"what are you doing?"

"washing my hands" and he left

Everyone gathered around in a line, girls on one side boys on the  
other, Patton and cha cha went up the line, the Wally and kuki but  
Wally was staring at cha cha and she saw

"how do you know her?" she asked, he frowned

"she's a old friend of the family's that's all..." and try continued  
on, but kuki felt like more was going on

The principal said the thanks, and stuff and finally announced Vince,  
though he hesitated because of Clara. He ran up the stage and  
announced the rules "all couples must be boy girl" then Jake shouted  
"ya too bad Eugene!" and everybody laughed more rules were announced  
and they went on air

They all went by the camera, and the waitress noticed them on TV and  
was excited, then everyone went back dancing

"hey does everybody here no Clara?" announced Vince, she was  
embarrassed and she announced that the contest has started!

They all did the hand jive but some of them were freaky, some weren't  
even jives! Deloris did a cartwheel even! But soon cried away because  
someone lifted up her skirt in front of the camera

Kuki and Wally were the only ones left and cha cha was watching them  
from afar, so then Jake took sandy away from Wally, he went to go get  
her back but cha cha took her and the two started dancing which made  
kuki run out crying once she saw it

The principal went to present Wally and cha cha the award but cha cha  
just swiped it out of her hands and continued dancing until the song  
was over, Vince presented the two winners on TV

But on the side Nigel, hoagie, and Jake took off their coats and hide  
their face. But Wally and cha cha did a spotlight dance also for their  
reward. During the dance though when everything was dark the 3 dorks  
went in front of the camera and mooned it!

The next day the principal went on the intercoms "we have pictures of  
you so called mooners. And just because the pictures are aren't of  
faces doesn't mean we can't identify you. At this very moment those  
pictures are on their way to Washington where the FBI will figure out  
who it is on this those of identification. If you turn yourselves in  
Now you may escapee a federal charge" she finished

The 3 dorks looked at each other nervous and didn't know what to do,  
they were actually scared

**Dun dun duuuun! Don't worry since I felt bad for leaving you all on edge about last chapter I will give you chapter 7 early! That's how great I am, hahahaha!**


	7. Kuki

**Chapter 7 Kuki**

**Told you that I'd update soon didn't I? Here you go! Don't forget to review in the end!**

Kuki and Wally went to a drive in scary movie along with the other  
guys and girls. Wally put his arm around her but she shrugged him off  
"oh come on kuki I told you on the phone I was sorry"

She didn't look at him "I know what you did"

"well you do believe me don't ya?"

She sighed "well... Yes but i still think you and cha cha went  
together"

"we did not go together! We went together!" he said

"same thing!" she laughed at his stupidity

"no,no,no" he didn't know what else to say

He tried to try pull a ring off his finger so he elbowed her in the  
chest hard "ow!" she gave him a mean look

He snickered "oh kuki I'm so sorry!" once he turned around he laughed  
some more

He showed her the ring "kuki, will you wear my ring?"

"oh Wally! I don't know what to say!" she kissed his cheek

"say yes!" he smiled

"oh Wally, this means so much to me because now I know you respect me"  
she turned around to watch the movie

At the movie Clara found fanny pampering herself in the mirror "hey  
fanny, what is with you tonight?"

She was fixing her hair "I feel like a defective typewriter"

"huh?" she was confused

"I skipped a period, alright?"

Clara whispered "you think you're pg! Was it Patton?"

"nah you don't know the guy" she said like it was nothing

"well fanny, it's okay because I caught Vince Tollito putting aspirin  
in my coke at the dance" Clara tried to be supportive

"you won't tell nobody about this right?"

"oh sure sure, I'll take it to the grave!" Clara was trying to be  
sympathetic, she crossed her heart

They walked out of the bathroom but it was crowded so Clara pushed  
everyone saying "coming through, lady with a baby!" fanny gave her a  
look

Jake tapped her "what's up?" and Clara whispered the news in his ear,  
then he told the guys, then they told people, and finally it lead to  
Patton, he saw fanny "I hear your knocked up"

"you do, do ya?" she asked "ya"

"boys, new travels fast here" she gave a look at Clara

"why don't you tell me about it?"

"what's it too you?" she smiled

He said quietly "well I thought I could do something"

"you did enough"

He wrapped his arm around her "I don't run away from my mistakes"

She smiled "don't worry about it Patton... It was somebody else's  
mistake"

He snickered "thanks a lot kid"

She shouted while he was leaving "anytime" she was about to cry

Wally did a fake sneeze to get near hear "I don't want together a  
cold" said kuki

"oh no, it's probably some drive in dust" he said fake, she bought it

With the hand he had around her he tried to grab her... Well you  
know... And she grabbed his hand "Wally!" he got her in a embrace  
and took her down for a make out session "kuki!" he shouted excited

"Wally what are you doing!" she was fighting to get up, he looked  
around "don't worry, nobody's watching"

"get-off-of-me!" she shouted and finally broke free, "kuki what's the  
matter with you?"

She stormed out of the car and he was close to getting out "I thought  
I meant something to ya?" but she slammed the door on his jewels which  
made him fall back down in the seat

"meant something to you! You think I'm going to stay here with you  
and this-this sand wagon!" she took off the ring and threw it at him  
"and you can take this piece of tin!" she ran off

"kuki, you can't just run out of a drive in!" he called and got out of the car "STRANDED

AT THE DRIVE-IN, BRANDED A FOOL WHAT WILL THEY SAY MONDAY AT SCHOOL?

Kuki, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN MISERY? WE MADE A START, NOW WE'RE APART

THERE'S NOTHING LEFT fOR ME LOVE HAS FLOWN ALL ALONE, I SIT AND WONDER

WHY-Y-Y, OH, WHY YOU LEFT ME OH, Kuki. BABY,SOMEDAY WHEN HIGH SCHOOL

IS DONE SOMEHOW,SOME WAY,OUR TWO WORLDS WILL BE ONE IN HEAVEN FOREVER"

"AND EVER WE WILL BE OH, PLEASE SAY YOU'LL STAY. Kuki, MY DARLING,

YOU HURT ME REAL BAD. YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE. BUT BABY, YOU GOT TO

BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY... I'M HELPLESS WITHOUT YOU. LOVE HAS FLOWN

ALL ALONE I SIT, I WONDER WHY-Y-Y OH, WHY YOU LEFT ME, OH, Kuki"

And for the rest of the night he sat there on the swing thinking about her

**Okay, hoped you like it! Please give a review and vote on my poll! Sorry that it was so short. I was going to combine the last chapter with this one but decided not to oh well! I will update soon!**


	8. There Are Worse Things I Can Do

**Chapter 8 there are worse things I can do**

**Hey sorry about last chapter instead of Kuki I put Sandy in the part when Jake took her away from Danny, it was my opsie! I might do that at times**

**Imasmurf93: y I'm glad you told me that! Anyways, I went to the movies and I saw the smurfs will hit the movies in 2011 in New York! I saw the preview for it!**

**Evemiliana: chya I'm back! Glad you were able to get back on your account and thanks for voting! And HE got me a birthday present, it was so pretty! He didn't cross off the price tag good enough and I saw what I coasted, it was so expensive!**

**Laurie43: I hate cha cha to, she's such a slut. And I don't know, that's how it was in the movie, that's probably why it wasn't rated so high…. But I love it!**

**KNDFANGIRL: I know I was making this chapter and I was like, wow almost over how sad….. thank you anyways!**

Patton drove out of the garage in the new and improved greased  
lightning, white with thunderbolts on the side. The old mechanic lady  
driving in the back "well it's in good shape. It's as hot as the  
parts" beaming the boys

"we didn't steal all of it, some of it was donated" said hoagie

Patton spoke with a cigarette in his mouth "this babe will knock them  
on their rears on thunder road"

Jake nodded and said while smiling "you could change your mind"

Patton looked at him like he was crazy, to break the tension the old  
lady said "flag goes up in 3 hours"

"hey ms. Martin, you coming?" asked Nigel

She smiled "my boys won't disappoint me, and I won't disappoint them"

Hoagie said and patted her back "way to go ms. Martian!"

Wally told Patton to talk to him away from the guys alone "look I  
wanted to talk to you because those thunder road guys don't mess  
around. You know that right?"

Patton gave him a funny look "you want me to punk out?"

"no I'm not saying that... You know what I mean"

"hey wally, we've been friends a long time right?" Patton looked at  
his shoes

"ya"

"you remember the drive in the other night in the movie there was a  
duel and the best friend went with him as his second man?" he  
stuttered some parts

"ya, so?"

Patton fixed his collar and felt like a wimp "I thought, I don't  
know... You could be my second man on thunder road"

"wha-what do you mean? You want me to drive with you or something?"

He nodded his head, "oh hey!" Wally said punching him playfully, they  
both laughed

And started punching each other faster and faster until it turned into  
a hug, the guys were weirder out and didn't know what to say. They  
retracted immediately and coughed nervously and combed their greasy  
hair, "I'll pick you up at 3 okay?" said Patton, wally replied "ya"

Patton yelled at the guys "open up the doors, what are you standing  
around for?"

Fanny was looking at the school carnival for seniors, kuki saw her and  
stopped "oh hello fanny, you going to thunder road?"

Fanny rolled her eyes "not a chance"

Kuki looked back "I've got to go, I have to talk to Wally"

Fanny snapped back "unless you've got wheels and a motor he won't know  
your alive"

Kuki sighed "i know we haven't been the best of friends, but is their  
anything I can do to help?"

Fanny looked away "I can take care of myself. And anybody else who  
comes along. You think I don't know what people are saying about me?"  
she did a fake smiled but it faded into a frown

Kuki walked away "hey!" it was fanny "thanks" and giggled, kuki smiled  
and walked away

Deloris and the cheerleaders walked by and stopped to look at her,  
"that's the one I was telling you about" they all giggled and walked off

Fanny walked off as well "there are worse thing I could do than go  
with a boy or two. Even thought the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy or  
no good, I supposed it might be true"

"like flirt with all the guys, smile and bat my eyes. Press against  
them when we dance, make them think they stand a chance. Then refused  
to see it through, but that's the thing I wouldn't do"

"I could stay home every night and wait for Mr. Right, take cold  
showers everyday and throw my life away on a dream that won't come true"

"I could hurt someone like me, out of spite and jealousy. But I don't  
steal and don't lie, at least I can feel and can cry. And a fact I'll  
bet you never knew but to cry in front of you, that the worst thing I  
can do" and she walked off

Everyone was gathered at thunder road for the big race, Patton and the  
lead scorpion went face to face "you think you got a winner there?"  
said the scorpion mocking it

"that's right" snapped back Patton

"well it takes more then a coat of paint to make it to thunder road"

"oh ya?"

"you guys ain't thinking about changing your mind huh?"

"no way"

"good because were racing for pinks"

"pinks?" said Wally

"ya punk, pinks like I ownership papers" he said like he was slow

Wally laughed and then ran at him but Patton stopped him, "ohhh" said  
the scorpion fake

Then cha cha pulled a necklace from her bra, Abby saw it "what'd she  
give him?" she asked Clara

"a lock of hair... From her chest!" then the scorpion and cha cha  
made out

"poor Patton" whined Rachel until she saw a penny "see a penny pick  
it up, all day long you'll have good luck!" she picked it up excitingly

"give me that!" Clara snatched the penny from Rachel and held it like  
it was radioactive, she walked over to Patton "here Patton I brought  
you a little something for good luck"

"gee thanks" but Clara dropped it "oh I'm so sorry!" Patton calmed her  
down "don't worry about it" but as he bend down Nigel opened the door  
fast enough to his head to make him unconscious

Everyone was laughing at him on the other side, "here put this under  
his head!" said Clara taking off her scarf

"Wally he's out cold" said Jake

"Patton, talk to me buddy" Wally shook him

Patton opened his eyes just enough to see him "wha?"

"you okay?" asked Wally

Patton laughed "ya I'm fine!" but felt light headed and fell back. The  
old lady said that he can't drive

"oh I'm alright, I'm just seeing two of you man" he told Wally and  
laughed like a loon

"you want me to drive for ya?" asked Wally

Patton sighed "ya..." he said queitly

"alright, c'mon let's help him up" and the picked him up and got in  
the car but sandy then came on time and sat far away but just far  
enough to see everything

**Don't forget to review and vote! I will update as soon as I can!**


	9. Your the One I Want

**Chapter 9 your the one that I want**

**Last chapter yay! Thank you reviewers, alertest, and readers for doing this and stuff! Hope you wont be disappointed!**

**KNDFANGIRL: thanks again for reviewing my previous stories, I don't know how I can repay you! just say whatever you want and I'll do it!**

**Imasmurf93: thanks and ya! I was like "smurfs! Holding on to a taxi for their lives!" I was freaking out and my friends were like "who are they?" I was so stunned with what they said**

**Evemiliana: that's okay and I cant believe they are dissing Taylor! Taylor is so cool, or so I read about! I'm sorry he broke your heart, you wanna let it out? Yay! Alerts! And Mel, I wouldn't be talking, your wearing all red….. not to start a fight or anything**

**Laurie43: it wont be 2 chapter because if I did they would be WAY to short but thanks!**

"hey!" said the scorpion getting everyone's attention "the rules are  
that there ain't no rules, to the second bridge and back wins"

"haul ass kid" said ms. Martian the old mechanic lady

And Wally and the scorpion drove to the starting line where cha cha  
was in between them both, she raised her hand and then took her scarf  
off and raised her hands again, "you ain't going to see me threw dust  
Wally" Wally gave him a look and turned him around

Cha cha dropped her hands and off the cars went everyone was shouting  
and cheering, scorpion car biked into Wally and they were neck and  
neck until scorpions car had a cutter and cut the car pretty bad and  
the scorpion pulled ahead. Wally swore, they both made it to the  
second bridge, and they turned around fast which led Wally in front.  
The scorpion pulled out the cutter but it never hit him, instead  
greased lightning took out the round metal center part of the tire. **(I  
really don't know my cars)**

So they were on the wall and they just missed a giant hole, they were  
neck and neck once they went back down from the side and Wally went on  
this ramp and flew in front of the scorpions car! He made a big splash  
of a puddle that he landed in and Wally won! The other car was stuck  
in the puddle and the scorpion pounded the wheel in frustration

They all ran to Wally in celebration and sang "he's a jolly good  
fellow!" kuki was still where she was sitting down. Abby noticed

"look at me there has to be, something more than what they see.  
Wholesome and pure, so scared and unsure a poor mans kuki sanban" kuki  
thought

Abby ran up to her "Wally won! Isn't that great!"

"ya I know..." she said glumly

Abby took off her sunglasses "what's the matter? Aren't you happy?"

"no not really, but I know I could. Can you help me?" asked kuki

"of course!"

"can we go to your place?" kuki was getting excited and so was Abby

"sure! C'mon!" Abby ran off but not that far, like a few feet while  
kuki put her shoes on

"kuki, you must start a new knowing what you must do. Hold your held  
high, take a deep breath and sigh. Goodbye to kuki sanban!"

Abby noticed she was done putting on her shoes and said "c'mon kuki!"  
and she ran down and off te girls ran running

At school the intercom went off with the principal saying "attention  
all seniors, Before the merriment commences I hope you had a great  
time at Galliger high and I hope we have prepared you for the futures.  
Who know? You could be a next Eleanor Roosevelt" Rachel held her head  
up high

"or a rosemary Clooney" fanny thought about it

"and among you young men there could be a Joe DiMaggio" Jake smiled  
widely

"a president Eisenhower or even I vice president Nixon" Nigel fixed  
his collar thinking himself in that position

"but you will always have you glorious memories at Galliger high. Bon  
voyage" and then the secretary and the principal teared up

They all ran out and cheering in happiness to the carnival. Clara got  
some cotton candy **(a lot I should say)** and Danny won the strength  
machine

"I don't believe it! How can I flunk physical Ed?" said Jake angrily

"did I take phys. Ed?" asks Nigel

A man shouted "step up right here! It's for a good cause the teachers  
retirement fund"

Jake shouted at the teacher "how can you flunk the T-birds?"

"don't worry you can always make it up in summer school" said the P.E.  
teacher with his head through the hole of the board **(you know like  
those giant boards with the bodies and there's a hole in the head part  
were you put your head through?)**

"summer school!" shouted Nigel and he threw a pie... And missed  
completely

"see if you came to class you wouldn't miss me" said the teacher

"wise guy ey?" said hoagie and threw a pie too... He didn't even hit  
the board

"you couldn't even pitch one inning!" the coach laughed

Then Eugene came by, picked up a pie, and threw it hard at the coaches  
face "what's your name son?" asked the coach

"Eugene!" he said geeky

"I want you on my team!" said the coach

"aw thank-" put he was cut off by a pie in the face by hoagie

Then Patton came screaming at fanny who was on the Ferris wheel  
"fanny, hey fanny! Get off that thing you got a condition!"

"it's okay! It was a false alarm!" shouted back fanny

"what?" he couldn't hear her, she screamed happily "I'm not pregnant!"

He wooed and jumped on the stairs waiting for fanny to get off, fanny  
and Abby laughed at his reaction. "I'll make a honest woman out of ya"

Fanny got off "If this is a line, I ain't bittin" she walked away, he  
grabbed her shoulders

He turned her around "that's a bona Fidel offer" and got close to her  
face

"well it ain't moonlight and roses but..." they laughed and made out

Wally came walking with a Galliger high jock jacket, the guys saw him  
"hey there's Wally!" called Jake

"you got to be kidding me!" shouted hoagie

"what is this? Halloween?" asked Nigel "where did you swipe this  
letterman sweater?"

"while you all were swiping hub caps I lettered in track"

"haha! I can't believe it!" then hoagie slowed down sadly "Wallabee  
beetles turned jock?"

"that's right I did" he was serious, everyone else frowned

"what you doing? Deserting us?" hissed Jake

"well you guys can't follow a leader all your lives can you?" Wally  
fixe his jacket but the guys didn't look satisfied "oh c'mon guys, you  
guys know that you mean a lot to me. It-it's just kuki does too and  
I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her that's all..."

Then Jake saw kuki and went wide eyed and hit hoagie to look. The boys  
heard a wolf whistle and turned to see who it was... Surprise,  
surprise it was kuki

She was waking her way in black high heels, skin tight black leggings,  
a short sleeved belly shirt that showed off her shoulders, a black  
leather jacket, makeup, her hair curled high, and a cigarette she was  
smoking

Wally turned and went bug eyed, he was so surprised "kuki!"

She said low, sexy, and smooth "tell me about it... Stud"

"I got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm losing control, because  
the power your supplying... It's electrifying!" he literally couldn't  
breath on how hot she looked, he whipped of his coat and so did kuki,  
and went down on his knees

The guys were drooling but kuki didn't know what to do now so she  
looked at Abby and Clara, Clara signaled kuki to drop the cigarette

She did and squished it with the toe of her shoe and kicked him away  
"you better shape up, because I need a man. Who can keep me satisfied"  
she walked away with him following but then she turned around and  
quickly put her hands on his shoulders and swayed her hips

"you better shape up, you better understand. To me heart I must be true"

"nothing left, nothing left for me to do"

"you the one I want, woo hoo ooo, honey, the one that I want, your the  
one I want, woo hoo ooo, honey" kuki was climbing the ladder to the  
fun house and Wally barely got off the ground, he was kneeling on the  
stair and saw her put sway back and forth which made him shocked again

She got inside "the one I need, oh yes indeed!" he was rolling on the  
stairs until she motioned her finger to follow her

They went through a moving tunnel "if your filled with affection, your  
to shy to convey" she got up the stair to something and he went up the  
slowly trying to reach her "meditate my direction, feel you way" she  
ran her hand from her thighs up, he pretended to be electrified and  
jumped off the stair which she climbed more

He followed her again "I better shape up, because you need a man" she  
yelled "I need a man, who can keep me satisfied" she followed him this  
time

Then once again he followed her up "I better shape up, if I'm gonna  
prove" she looked at him "you better prove, that my faith is justified"

"are you sure?"

Then they both said "yes I'm sure deep down inside! Your the one I  
want, woo hoo ooo honey. The one that I want, woo hoo ooo honey! The  
one I need, oh yes indeed!"

Then they went one this shake shack thing which shook them together,  
she put her arms on his shoulder and his hand on her upper sides and  
kept on rubbing up and down "your the one that I want, woo hoo ooo  
honey! The one that I want, woo hoo oo honey! Your the one that I  
want, woo hoo ooo honey! The one I need, oh yes indeed!" then they got  
down the rocking thing and went down the steps doing this hips swaying  
thing

"your the one that I want, woo hoo ooo honey! The one that I want, woo  
hoo ooo honey! Your the one that I want, woo hoo ooo honey!" he picked  
her up and spun her around

Rachel and Nigel were in the body hole boards, they were as wife and  
groom apparently. They both noticed and laughed about it

Same thing with Hoagie and Abby except he was a gorilla and he wad a  
women in a biki, they blushed

Jake was apparently a farmer and in the woman spit was some dog, Jake  
wondered how the dog got up to the head part

Wally carried kuki "your the one I need, oh yes indeed!" Wally set her  
down and swung the strength machine mallet and hit the bell

Then Abby ran up to everyone "guess what guys! Fanny and Patton made  
up!" she was so excited and everyone smiled and said "all right!"

Wally held kuki around the waist, fanny and Patton still made out,  
hoagie held Abby around the waist too, and Clara was in jakes arms  
bridal style until he put her down "look the gangs all together!" said  
Abby

But Clara was real bummed "but what are we going to do after  
graduation?"

"ya, maybe we'll never see each other again" said Rachel looking deep  
into Nigel's

"nah, that'll never happen" said Wally

"how do you know?" asked Jake

"what do you mean how do I know?" said Wally and pushed Jake back

The bell of the strength machine finally broke fanny and Patton from  
their make out session and gave the person whoever rung it a dirty  
look "a wop baba Lu-mop!" shouted Wally

"and wop bam boom!" the rest shouted back (okay people please just  
imagine the song we go together in grease because that is a hard song  
to type down! But I will tell you what they do in the song)

Patton put his arm over kuki and Wallys over fanny's, then Rachel and  
Nigel joined into the line, and so did Abby and hoagie. Just barely  
though and they all were by each other and stuff

Wally and kuki drove in the new and improved greased lightning, so  
much cooler then the last and drove off into the sky (I know, I never  
got that ending either. When I first saw it I was like 'what?' but  
whatever)

**The end!**

**Thank you for reading! Last chance to vote for next story! it's a very close race (what's with all the close races!) review please!**


End file.
